Beginnings
by breathewithoutyou
Summary: AU! This is an alternate ending of London Calling a.k.a. series finale. JOMMY! Please Review.
1. Goodbyes

Hi! I decided to write this story because I personally hate London Calling and wished someone would write an alternate ending, so I decided to write one. It will have many chapters as of the moment. Please review, so I can determine whether or not to continue this story. Love, HRS

P.S. I don't own Instant Star or any characters in Instant Star (sob) I just own this story (Lucky Me!)

Wow. This is it. Yesterday night we announced that Tommy and I are engaged. Today we are flying

to London to began our life together. All my worries disapear everytime he looks at me or touches

me or kisses me. I need him. It doesn't matter where we are living or what car we are driving what

matters is I am with the one I love.

"Jude? Jude? Ground control to Major Dude!" a voice said pulling me from my thoughts.

I looked up and there was Vince Speiderman, my best friend and lead gutarist.

"Hey! There you are," said Spied "Didn't mean to pull you out of your uh daydream there."

"Hey! Sorry about that. Everything's changing so fast you know?" I said.

"I can't believe this is it! You are leaving today. With Lord Squinty Frown." said Speid.

"I am happy though. I mean at first I had some doubts, but this is what I have always

wanted. I love him. I am.. just really really happy." I replied.

"Stay in touch okay? I wouldn't want to fly to London and kick your butt for not calling us

little people," Speid joked with a bit of seriousness in his tone.

"You know I will," I said while pulling him into a hug " I mean who else will make sure you f

feed Wally and Kyle?"

"Jude," Tommy called from the trunk of my Mustang "The bags are all in here it's time to

go."

"Okay," I called out before turning back to Speid.

"Lisa are you sure this what you want?" Spied asked.

"Yes Bart. I want this.. I want him more than anything," I answered before pulling him in for

another hug.

"Bye Lisa." Speid said with a sad look on his face.

"Bye Bart," I replied before turning inside the house to look for my sister and Jamie.

I found them on the couch. Sadie was crying on Jamie's shoulder. When Jamie saw me he

mouthed "SAVE ME!"

"Hey Sades," I said pulling Sadie off of Jamie.

"Jude," she cried as she began to sob on my shoulder " I can't believe how grown-up you

are. You are going to London with your leaving me."

"Sadie, I'll come back all the time ok? Besides someone's gotta hold down the fort while I

am gone. I love you though! And I will call you atleast once a week okay?" I said in the most

soothing tone I could muster. I was also trying to hold back a laugh because Tommy had walked on

and just stared at Sadie. I have to admit she was a rather funny sight. Her make- up was down to

her chin from all the crying and her hair was distorted in a thousand directions.

"Jude, babe. I don't mean to interrupt, but we have to go in about... um five minutes ago,"

Tommy said glancing at his watch.

"Ok," I said as I hugged everyone goodbye for the last time.

Then Tom and I walked arm in arm to the car where he deposited me at the passenger door and

then climbed into the driver's seat. He placed the keys in the engine and it revved to life. I began

waving like crazy as Tommy pulled out of my driveway. I kept waving until I couldn't see any of my

friends or family. This is is it this is the beginning of our new life!


	2. Hotel Life

**Author's Note: **This has a lot of Jomminess in it. Now, I will not be writing lemons, but I will be incinuating stuff. Please Review! I really like this chapter and I hope you will too! I do not own anything relating to Instant Star (SOB) but I do own this story (still sobbing from previous comment)! Here is the next chapter! Enjoy! BTW It is a little mushy, but I think it's cute.

**Jude POV**

We finally made our way on to the plane, but we first had to go through mobs of reporters and

"Jommy" fans. When we got onto the plane hand in hand we were shocked! The record company I

now worked at had given us their private plane to use. It was HUGE!!! The first thing Tommy did was

take me into his arms and gave me a long sweet and tender kiss. It was full of love and

compassion. Then I knew, I made the right choice. After the concert Tommy and I talked about

everything. I told him about all of my concerns and he apologized about fighting with me.

_Flashback:_

_"Look Tommy, I just feel that I am too young and I want to experience life, but I want you _

_and I want to experience it all with you."_

_"I am sorry babe. I forgot that you are new to the whole living life on your own thing. I just _

_don't want you to get overwhelmed."_

_"I get it Tommy, but I will make some mistakes and you have to let me! I am only _

_eighteen."_

_"I understand. Look, maybe right now isn't the time for us to be engaged and moving in _

_together," Tommy was quickly interrupted by Jude._

_"NO! I want you. I want to be with you forever. Right now may not be the best time, but I _

_need you and I want you. I want to marry you and live with you and get adapted to being a rockstar _

_WITH YOU," said an exasperated Jude._

_Tommy's lips met hers and all of their problems dissapeared. They just focused on them and their _

_life together.._

Now he is asleep on my shoulder and I am writing some lyrics in my notebook he got me a few

years ago, but now it's so full I only use it when writing a song about us. Important songs about us.

We didn't work out all of our problems, but from we will work on them together, and that is the

important thing.

TJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJT

**No One's POV**

Jude and Tommy finally got to London in the middle of the night. They were still very tired,

and since their home wasn't ready yet they booked a hotel room for the night. Tommy and Jude half

walked half tripped their way to the hotel room. As soon as they got near the bed they both jumped

on it fully clothed and fell asleep.

The next morning Tommy woke up with Jude's head on his chest. "Life will never be better

than this," he thought. He watched Jude sleep, she looked so peaceful he didn't even consider

waking her up. He loves her so much, he can't imagine life without her. She changed him, it was

ironic. So many women tried to, yet she's the one who did. A teenage songwriter who dyed her hair

and was a tomboy. She changed him. He stayed like that, just watching her for hours. She spoke a

little in her sleep mostly about him and the wedding. He was so content just watching her that he

hadn't even noticed that it was almost one in the afternoon.

"Juuuddde," Tommy whispered softly, "Time to wake up, babe."

"No thanks, go away," Jude mumbled.

Tommy started laughing, "Is that any way to speak to your fiance? Fine, Since you told me

to I will go away." Tommy tried to get up, but all of the sudden Jude's eyes opened, when Jude saw

what Tommy was planning to do she tried a different approach to get him to stay in bed. She lifted

her head to his and gently put her lips on his. Their lips moved together slowly then faster as

passion grabbed hold of both of them, pretty soon they were both out of a breath.

"Are you awake now?" Tommy asked chuckling at his fiance.

"Haha, I am awake I just don't wanna get out of bed."

"Sorry, but today we are seeing our house and your record label wants you to stop by and

check it out. Then, I have to go to Gmajor London because I am still under contract with Darius,"

Tommy informed her.

"Wait, does that mean you will not be producing me anymore? I mean... we are a team.

Music is what brought us together... if we don't work together what will happen to us. Music keeps

us connected..." Jude went on and on.

"Babe, listen to me. Just because we don't work together doesn't mean we can't make

music. Ok, I was going to suprise you, but the house we decided on? I had a studio made for it. It

should be finished by next week," Tommy said interrupting Jude's rant.

"Really?" Jude said "You made a studio for me?"

"For us. I made a studio for us."

"Thank you. I love you," Jude said, love and passion echoing her words.

"Really? I hadn't noticed," said Tommy.

"Smart a**."

"That's why you love me babe." Tommy replied.

"No, I love you because... because you look at me like I am the only girl in the world. I love

you because whenever I try to look into the future you are all I see. I love you because when I am

with you I feel complete. I love you because no matter what you will always be here with me.

Because I trust you. I love you because when I am around you my heart speeds up a little and

butterflies fill my stomach. I love you because since I was fifteen you are the only guy I can see. I

love you because..." Jude was interrupted midsentence by Tommy's lips. "I love you because when

you kiss me are lips mold together. We were made for each other," Jude said in between kisses.

"I love you so much, but we need to get out of bed before these kisses escalate into

something else. We really need to see our house," Tommy said groaning. He hated being

responsible, but if he left it up to Jude they would spend the day in a hotel bed.

"Fine. Fine. SInce when did you get to be so responsible?" Jude asked giving Tommy her

best puppy dog face.

"One of your amazing traits had to rub off on me one of these days," Tommy said trying to

avoid looking at her face knowing the second he sees her face he'll give in.

"You are making it really hard for me to get out of bed, not that I have any problem with

that..." Jude said as she placed her head on the bedframe.

"The faster you get out of bed the faster we can get to our bed at our new house..." Tommy

said in a seductive tone.

Jude hopped out of the bed at an alarming speed and said "Okay, Okay I am out of bed.

Lemme just take a quick shower then we can go."

'Okay, give me 30 minutes to do my hair then we can go," Tommy replied.

"You are suuuch a girl. You take longer than me getting ready. You have a serious problem

and you need some help," said Jude in a joking tone as she made her way to the bathroom.

**Author's Note: **Okay, I am gonna stop there. This chapter was kinda long! Tell me what you think! So please review. I will try and update soon, but Friday I am going to the Twilight movie so I am not sure when I will have a chance to write. Maybe if you review it'll give me motivation? LOL! Love, HRS


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note: *****I am currently on computer restriction. I will not be allowed on the computer until December 7. I am super sorry to all my readers, but I promise that I will keep writing and update as soon as I can! Once again, I am really sorry. I should have one or two chapters of both stories updated when my restriction ends and. I am currently working on a new story about how Edward feels during New Moon. Luckily, I am allowed on the laptop to type, but not on the internet. Love, HRS (See you in a week)***


	4. Suprises

**Author's Note: HEY! I am back a day early!!! My mom took pity off of me because I injured myself (I am majorly stealthy!!! lol) and I am on crutches for the weekend. PLEASE REVIEW!!! If you review I will give you a SNEAKPEEK of the next CHAPTER!!! If I get to 10 reviews I will try and update by Monday, but if I don't it may take a while. Thank you to those who reviewed during my grounding!!! I really appreciate and this chapter is dedicated to those people!!! Well, here it is! The next chapter:**

**P.S. I don't own anything related to Instant Star ): but I own this story ;)**

"It's about time!" Jude said as Tommy FINALLY came out of the bathroom. He was fully

dressed and his hair was done perfectly.

"You are pathetic..." Jude said, "But, I love you."

"I love you too, but we need to get going," Tommy said giving Jude a quick peck on the lips

as he opened the door of their messy hotel room, "How did our room get messy so fast?"

"Sorry," Jude said innocently, "It's a curse! Every room I enter gets messy. I don't know

how it happens!

"Of course you don't know how it happens," Tommy replied, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, that's not a nice way to act to your fiance!" said Jude holding up her engagement ring

and waving it in his face as they walked towards the elevator.

"Hmm... fiance I like the sound of that," Tommy said as they walked into the elevator, "I

really like that," then he pulled into a passionate kiss hidden behind the elevator doors.

"I like it, too," Jude said between kisses. But, eventually the doors opened and the two

pulled apart, now only holding hands. The couple walked out into to the hotel lobby unomfortable

from the odd stares they recieved.

But finally , a little girl confidently walked up to the two of them. "May I have an autograph?

Please?" she asked.

"Hi," Jude said to the girl, "Of course you may. Who's autograph would you like?"

"Yours please. I don't like dumb boy bands. I like you! My favorite song is White Lines!!!"

the little girl said excitedly.

Jude, still chuckling from the girl's comment quickly signed the picture in her hand. "That's

my favorite song too," Jude told the girl," And, I don't like boy bands either." By now, Tommy was

glaring at Jude, but when Jude began to laugh he was forced to smile. He couldn't stay mad at her

for the life of him.

The little girl left and Jude and Tommy went by taxi to pick up their motorcyles at the

airport to bring to the house. The ride was pretty uneventful; Jude gave Tommy a hard time and

Tommy began to sing Pick Up The Pieces just to annoy her, which started a war over who had

control over the radio. They got to the airport and as soon as she slid her hand into his, all was

forgotten. Jude and Tommy found their motorcyles and began to ride over to the house. Tommy

made Jude turn off the motorcycle a block away from the house. He covered her eyes with his

hands and they walked to their house. To their new life. Once in front of the house, Tommy slowly

lifted his hands off of her eyes.

"It's... perfect," Jude whispered, staring at the house that now belonged to her and Tommy.

"I am glad you like it," Tommy said as a huge smile overcame his face, "It has two

bathrooms and three bedrooms. One room for us, one for Sadie when she's in town, and one for...

anything."

"Wow," Jude said in a daze, "Wait, one for Sadie? What do you mean?"

**Oooooh! Cliffy! Why is Sadie coming to town? More importantly who is she coming with us? LOL! Please review! And maybe you could guess the answere to those two questions they actually affect the story!**


End file.
